If Pooh Goes Poop had a TV Tropes page
We out there taking this too far. * : A picture of a photo of Dakota and Sam was used to represent the two characters, but starting with Pooh in MS Paynt, Dakota and Sam turned into the photo itself, having two names, because . * : **Darby usually serves as this in the movies, if not the entire series. **Satan also often takes this role, but in various forms, such as Dez from Wishfart, Lemongrab from Adventure Time, Felicity from Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty and... well, Satan from Puyo Puyo. **Pooh himself is the of Someone Gave Pooh a Gun. * : Interestingly, Pooh himself is this in You On Morse Code. This is because of the creator getting really high and , resulting in the story being an plot about Lemres and Moon Snail. * : There were three attempts. First with The Finale (a.k.a.: Pooh No Longer Goes Poop!). It didn't work. Then it was tried again with The Very Definitely Final Movie of this Garbage. It still didn't work. It was tried one more time with Grand Finale. * : ** Scarecrow, Mumfie, and Dakota/Sam were all killed in The Very Definitely Final Movie of this Garbage, and didn't come back in the revival in The Second Coming. **Stinky dies of cardiac arrest in Pooh Overdoses on Kentamine(sic) and Dies, and doesn't get revived in any future movie. He does get revived in I'm gonna fuck your dad, but the canon-status of this is ambiguous. **''Pooh himself'' dies off permanently in Grand Finale. He gets killed by Vendetta in the beginning of the movie, and then gets by Fiona Fox in hell, being sent to Hell 2 for all eternity. * : Because Grinch fucked Stinky in I'm gonna fuck your dad ( ), this makes Grinch technically Pooh's second father. * **Chuckie pees behind a tree and Captain Tubb pees behind a bush in The Longest Bathroom Line 7: Pooh E. Poopy's. They get arrested for it. * : **Lemres and Klug, as shown in Poohyo Poohyo. Although Lemres is paired with in other movies. explains that there are two Lemreses... Lemrese? I dunno. Basically, there's a Puyo Lemres (Who's paired with Klug) and a PGP Lemres (Who's paired with Moon Snail). **Sid and Ronnie Anne, as shown in the lost special Pooh Goes Poop on Your TV Screen, as well as several of the films. **Ivy Fox and Fiona Fox. * : Sid Chang Liberates Hong Kong, created in the midst of the Hong Kong protests. And to take the piss out of Xi Jinping. * : So very many of the movies are this. It's most apparent with Pooh in MS Paynt. * : Sid appears in almost every modern movie, mostly because Sid fanboys have the creators at gunpoint. * : **In The G in K-Pop Stands for Good Music... well, read the title. **''In Live Action'' is a clear jab at badly-executed live-action reboots. Being a live-action reboot itself, . * : Is it not obvious? Category:TV Tropes Category:Pooh Goes Poop